Tellus Bellum, Viscus Dilectio, Lacrima inhonesto
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: just a little drakengard fanfic. Ruonexa is pronounced like this: Ruu-O-nex-ee-ah. Caim is prononced like this: Kii-am. yeah, not much but its something. read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Tellus per Bellum,

Viscus per Dilectio,

Lacrima per inhonesto.

** Most consider me as normal. Some think of me as crazy. But all know who I am. Ruonexa, a girl stuck in reality but yearns for fantasy. I cannot stay here. My streaks of hate and rage are becoming more and more noticeable. My plan is to run. But in reality, you can only run so far before guilt returns to you. So where can I run? I always wanted to go to Nebraska, but even there will not help me. Reader, fallow me though an impossible journey, through a world of my dreams. Let my story...Begin!**

** Ruonexa layed on her bed, eyes glued to her TV. Her hands held a PS2 controller, and her fingers were red. She had been playing for a while. **

**"Grrrrrrrrrrr! Take this, empire jackles! Your lives are not important!" she growled as her character was hit again by an archer.**

** With ease, she cut through millions of soldiers. Her magic bar was completely filled, but she never used magic except for archers. She groaned as magicians appeared as her targets. She shook her head as her character was knocked on her ground from a magical pink ball thingy.**

**"Come on, Caim! Get your skinny butt up!" Ruonexa said.**

** Swiftly, she checked her map and time. Seven minutes left with only one quarter of the enemies to go. She smiled as a large group fell to Caims sword. She was almost a level seventy three, and had over half the needed experience. Swiftly, several minutes passed, and with five seconds to spare, she cast the final blow to the last target. Mission complete. **

** Silently, Ruonexa set her controller on her stand. She looked at her finished mural. The dragons exquisite neck, wonderfully drawn wings, delicately colored tail. She got off her bad and walked over to the wall. She looked into the dragons frozen eyes. The Red Dragon. Standing next to the dragon, was Caim, the main character of Ruonexa's game. She looked at both Caim and the red dragon. **

**She took a deep sigh and whispered,"If only the world of Drakengard were real."**

** she quickly exited her room and went to the kitchen for a snack. **

** She returned with a pack of chocolate pop tarts and a glass of milk. Everyone thought that she was weird just because she liked to dip her pop tarts in milk. But most of the time, she ignored them and did it anyway. Just like she ignores the rules. Her step father always says that no food or drinks are aloud in the bed rooms. Ruonexa didn't care. She liked to eat something when she was cutting down the blasted empire soldiers. Silently, she started another free expedition mission. This time, she played an aerial mission. Aerial missions were fun because you could burn everything in sight and still the persistent insects would come. The enemy had no brains whatsoever. Ruonexa yawned as she completed the mission in less than five minuets. These were level one enemies, too easy for her. **

** Ruonexa bit into her milk soaked pop tart. She giggled as Caim began to tap his sword on his shoulder.**

** "Not too bright, are you?" she said.**

** But to her dismay, he didn't lose an arm. He never did. But she always loved the thought of it. As she dunked the next half of her pop tart into her milk, she pushed Caim into battle. She smiled even more brightly as the empire fell to Caim's sword. Fell to her sword. The fake blood splattered to the floor, driving both Caim and Ruonexa into a state of blood lust insanity. **

**"Oh, how I _long_ for you to be real!" she cried. **

**Slowly, the hours flew by. She leveled Caim up three more times and gained the Red dragon some good experience too. She turned the PS2 off for the night and crawled into bed. She cuddled her Caim, Red dragon, and Nowe plushies. Nowe was from Drakengard 2, but he was still an awesome character. Weak, but cool. **

** Pure darkness surrounded Ruonexa. Suddenly, blinding white light exploded from the left side of her bed. She sat up, her heart beating a mile a minuet. She look around see nothing but the white light. She looked away, fear of going blind if she looked at it directly. Suddenly, a hand closed over her mouth. She squealed in surprise. Ruonexa struggled as she was taken forcibly from her bed. The second hand closed around her waist, trapping her arms as well. With all her might, she kicked at the persons legs. Her struggles were useless. She was dragged into the white light. As the darkness of night greeted Ruonexa, she was was thrown onto the hard earth. Swiftly, she got to her feet and launched onto her kidnapper. Her hands met his neck, and she closed them tight. Her eyes could barely see the persons face, but she was sure it was a man. He tried to fight, but Ruonexa kept her hands closed around his esophagus.**

** Suddenly, a searing pain exploded from her right left side. The force of the blow knocked her off the man and angenst a trees trunk. Tears were in her eyes as she heard the man taking deep breaths. **

**"What the hell is going on over here!?!" shouted a thunderous drakin voice.**

** Moments later, a red beast entered the small clearing. Ruonexa recognized her instantly. The Red Dragon, in all her anger and stubbornness stode in front of her. The dragons glowing eyes gave little light to the clearing, but still Ruonexa could recognize the man she had tried to suffocate. Caim, the red dragons pact-partner and the union general who was known for his short temper. The red dragon nudged Caims shoulder. Ruonexa turned away, from them, guilt rising in her heart. **

**"You! Girl! Get over here!" the dragon barked.**

** Ruonexa had a horrible feeling about her new situation. She knew now that she was in the world of Drakengard, laying in front of her two favorite characters. This was not a good first impression. Not at all.**


	2. Somnium

Tellus per Bellum,

Viscus per Dilectio,

Lacrima per inhonesto.

**Chapter 2:**

"**I said get over here! Are you deaf, girl?" the dragon barked again. **

**By this time Caim was on his feet, but he was still breathing deeply. Ruonexa slowly began to move. Her left side was in pain, but it wasn't bleeding. **

"**_he must have used the flat side of his sword so he wouldn't kill me. So un-Caim like!" _she thought. **

**She stood up, making it clear that she had just as much pride as them. But she couldn't help but notice how graceful and prideful Caim looked. She had seen that exact stance in many fan arts and character drawings for the game. His blood-stained sword in front of him, both hands resting upon the hilt. His back straight and his dark brown hair in all directions. His baggy black pants were also stained with blood. Ruonexa felt her heart nearly soar with being able to see this wondrous general in all his glory. And the red dragon as well! She was in her level two form. Her tail slashed back and forth. She used her wings as arms, as most waverins did. But the most frightening feature was her attitude. Ruonexa knew how harsh she could be, so she obeyed the dragons request to stand. She was surrounded by a thick forest of ancient trees.**

"**At last. Could you have been any slower?" the dragon snapped.**

"**Yes. Would you like me to demonstrate?" Ruonexa retorted. **

**The dragon growled, but Caim turned his head away. He was clearly hiding a silent laugh.**

"**Oh, could you demonstrate how you can't identify a sarcastic question?" the dragon snapped back. **

"**I think I just did. Or is it you that can't identify a sarcastic answer?" Ruonexa retorted again, backing up and leaning against the tree.**

"**Watch your tongue, Girl!" the dragon barked, barring her teeth.**

"**I wish I could, but its stuck in my mouth and my eyes cant see in there." Ruonexa said, holding back a giggle herself.**

**Caim had to walk away to resist the urge to laugh, even though he couldn't. The dragon narrowed her eyes. She was being outwitted by a human! A teenager to make it worse! **

"**Listen here, girl. I would advise you to keep your smart mouth comments to your self. And I can fix your ability to not see your tongue." she snapped. **

"**Oh? You can? I really don't see how you can, being that your size would prevent it. And you don't have fingers to hold anything capable of cutting it out either." Ruonexa said. **

**The dragon growled, fire already burning in her jaws. **

"**I could make you a nice snack." she said, as her anger subsided. **

"**Only if you can catch me." Ruonexa stated, then whipped around the tree into the dense forest. **

"**Caim! Fallow her!" The dragon roared, the earth shaking suddenly. **

**Ruonexa ran with all her speed. She was, after all, the fastest in her class.**

"**_Caim's armor will slow him down immensely. And the trees." _ Ruonexa thought.**

**But, against all odds, caim was catching up fast. Ruonexa chanced a look back, and saw he had dumped his armor to catch her. Ruonexa searched her mind for his weaknesses. He was driven by blood, couldn't swim, and also couldn't climb trees. **

"**_Thats it!" _Ruonexa thought. **

**Swiftly, she grabbed a low branch of a tree and started to climb. Though she was deathly afraid of heights, she knew she had to get away from Caim. She didn't stop until she thought the branches wouldn't support her. She sat on a branch, hugging the tree's trunk in fear. Ruonexa heard an outburst of laughter form below. She looked down to find the red dragon starring at her, a smile of pure joy on her red face. Caim was still on the ground. **

"**Are you going to come down?" the dragon called. **

"**Why should I?" Ruonexa called back. **

"**Because we need you." the dragon stated bluntly. **

"**Why? I am not important." Ruonexa said.**

"**You just stalling because you can't get back down." the dragon called, smile growing bigger. **

**Ruonexa eyes narrowed. Then she smiled at a wonderful thought. **

"**All right. I'll come down." she called. **

**Slowly, she got to her feet. She looked through the branches and found the perfect spot. Cautiously, she made her way to the middle of her branch, and jumped. **


End file.
